A Christmas Story
by Alex35014
Summary: Three little Christmas oneshots about my three favorite NBB couples. Nat/Rosalina Thomas/Kristina Alex/Juanita


**So Santa stopped by my house today. Surprised as I was, I was even more surprised when he gave me this story to give to you all as an early present, or late present, for all you Hanukkah people out there. Either way, here's a nice little Christmas one-shot about my three favorite NBB couples.**

**Nat and Rosalina**

As I walked around the mall, I had no idea what to get him. I know people say that it's the thought that counts, but after the year we've had, we're lucky to still be together. I wanted to get Nat that perfect gift, to show him that I still do really love him. Knowing Nat, he'll find the perfect thing for me. He never forgets anything important, so I can't even count on that to save me. I pulled out my phone and called my best friend.

"Hey Rosalina. Find that perfect gift for Nat that you were looking for?"

"No, I haven't. That's the problem. I have no idea what to get him, Kristina!"

"Just calm down, Rosie. You know he'll love whatever you get him."

"I know, but I still want to find something perfect. I HAVE kind of put him through a rough year."

"You still blame yourself for all that? He was rude to you about the whole thing."

"Not helping, Kristina."

"Sorry, just saying. Anyways, just follow your heart. You'll find it. I gotta go. I actually want to go find something for my guy."

"You have a guy and haven't told me!?"

"Oops. I'll fill you in later. Bye Rosie!" She hung up before I could say another word. I put my phone in my pocket and sighed. Leave it to Kristina to give vague advice. I expected actual help from her. I walked past a store and saw something in a display. I went in and looked at it, smiling. This was it.

* * *

Shopping for her was impossible! Knowing her, she was already waiting, going in knowing exactly what she wanted to get me. I was clueless. We had decided that we'd come to the mall together, go our separate ways in the mall, find our gifts for each other, and meet in the food court. She was probably getting impatient waiting for me. But it was just so impossible! Nothing looked just right for her. I tried calling Cooper, but he said he was kind of busy shopping for Patty, and to just go with my instincts. They'd never steered me wrong before. I know he was being nice, because they really had. This year proved that. And that was why I needed the perfect gift for Rosalina. I wanted to show her that, even through it all, I still loved her as much as I always had.

I searched store after store, but still nothing jumped out at me. Well, nothing for Rosalina, anyways. Someone did jump on my back while it was turned. I jumped, surprised, when they did.

"How's it hangin, bro?"

"Alex, don't do that. What are you doing here?"

"Shopping for Juanita. What about you? Found something for Rosalina yet?"

"No." I let out a loud sigh. "I just can't find anything that seems right."

"No fear, bro. I might be able to help ya out." He grabbed my arm and dragged me to some jewelry store that I hadn't gotten to, yet. He showed me something in one of the displays, and a smile spread across my face.

"Alex, you're amazing."

"Oh, now you believe me. I've been telling you this for years." We both laughed. This Christmas would be the best ever.

* * *

A week later, Rosalina and Nat were sitting on the roof of his building. They were bundled against the cold, and it was snowing lightly. The snow glistened in the lights of the city. Her jacket was her usual shade of pink, while his was an odd shade of blue. She was sitting between his legs, leaning her head against him, while he had his arms wrapped around her waist, resting his head on top of hers.

"I can't believe tomorrow's Christmas." She said, looking up at him. He looked down at her.

"I know. It's been a crazy year, but we've made it here. And I wouldn't change a thing."

"Why not, Nat. I mean, wouldn't it be nice to change everything that happened? To make it so that I never…"

"Yeah, it'd be nice, but we wouldn't be the same. Because of everything that happened, it made our relationship stronger than it ever was. If we had an easy relationship once we got together, do you think you would love me as much as you do? Because I know that I wouldn't love you nearly as much as I do if I hadn't seen how miserable I was without you." She wiped a tear from her eye. He always knew exactly what to say.

"I guess you're right. I still just feel awful hurting you as much as I did."

"Don't worry about it, Rosalina. We're here now, and that's what's important." He reached into his pocket. "I know Christmas is tomorrow, but I don't want to wait. So Merry Christmas, Rosalina." He handed her a small box, wrapped in Pink wrapping paper, her favorite color.

"Thanks, Nat." She pulled her box out, too. She'd been planning the same thing. "And Merry Christmas to you, too." She handed him the box that she had wrapped with plain white paper, and written the lyrics of her favorite sings he had written about her on them. He smiled, and they both unwrapped their gifts. The boxes looked identical. They both opened them to find that they both had the same idea. Inside were golden heart shaped lockets. On the front and back of Nat's locket was engraved the letters RT. On the front and back of Rosalina's were engraved the letters NW. When they both opened the lockets, one side had the words "Forever and for Always", while the other side had one of their favorite pictures of them. It had been the day after the premiere. They had been sitting on the couch, and Rosalina had leaned over and kissed Nat, after they had made up. Alex had snapped the picture. They both acted mad, but they both loved the picture. They smiled at each other.

"Guess great minds think alike, eh?" Nat said, laughing.

"Guess so. Well, at least now we can show that we own each other's hearts. Now everyone will know it."

"Yeah, but that wasn't that important to me. I knew I had your heart, and that was all I needed." He leaned down and kissed her. They were both smiling through the kiss. Then they both shivered. Nat stood up and helped Rosalina up. They had barely gotten through the front door, having taken off their hats, scarves, boots, and jackets, when David was in their path. They stopped.

"And where do you two think you're going?"

"To get some hot chocolate. Why?" Nat told him.

"You're forgetting tradition." He said, pointing towards the ceiling. Nat and Rosalina both looked up and laughed. They were standing under some mistletoe, no doubt planted by Alex. Rosalina wrapped her arms around Nat's neck, and Nat's arms went around Rosalina's waist as they shared another kiss. When they finally broke apart, they were smiling even wider, both glancing at the lockets that the other wore.

"Merry Christmas, Rosalina."

"Merry Christmas, Nat."

**Thomas and Kristina**

Ok, I technically didn't lie to her. I do have a guy…he just doesn't quite know it, yet. We've been flirting and all, but neither of us is really made the big step forward. I planned to change that Christmas Eve night. The only part I really had lied to Rosalina about was trying to get him something. I just needed time to prepare. I mean, I know it's a week away and all, but I want things to go perfectly. I made several phone calls, making arrangements. I knew exactly where he'd be that night. He was the only one who never got in the Christmas spirit. I didn't know why. Again, hopefully I could change that.

A week later, I walked into Thomas' favorite spot on Christmas, his dad's bar. His dad always lets him in, even though he's underage. Actually, he lets any of us in, but Thomas is the only one who ever uses the privilege. The bartender knew his age, so he only ever served him soda, but it was enough for Thomas to feel that he was drinking his pain away. I sat down next to him.

"Oh, hey Kristina…What's up?"

"Nothing much. What are you doing here? Why aren't you with your family? It is Christmas Eve, after all."

"My family really doesn't make a big deal about Christmas. I mean, dad's always busy at work…mom's always who knows where…There's always stuff for my brother, but for me it usually just means a couple more chores that need to be done. Unless the band has a gig. Then I get off. Which is why I usually beg Cooper to score us a gig around Christmas. But he couldn't this year, which I can understand. He wants to spend time with Patty."

"That doesn't mean that you have to be so anti-Christmas. You just need to make a memory that rekindles your Christmas spirit."

"Yeah right. My Christmas spirit is dead, and has no plan of being rekindled. Ever."

"Well, will you at least come with me? Have one night out and about that isn't moping in here? Besides, no one should be alone on Christmas, even if it's only Christmas Eve."

"Why not. Can't be worse than here." He got up. I took his hand, and was glad that he didn't pull away, though he did flinch at first. When we got outside, he found the first surprise of the night.

"A horse drawn sleigh? Are you serious, Kristina?"

"Sure. I know you don't like Christmas, but just for me, please? It's just one ride." He sighed and nodded. He helped me into the sleigh, then took a seat next to me. The sleigh took off. A few minutes into the ride, it started snowing. Thomas looked up, but luckily voiced no complaints. Maybe because he couldn't blame me for causing it to snow. But I smiled. This was more perfect than I could have hoped for. We still hadn't let go of each other's hands. I decided to take a serious chance. Either this would help me, or this would blow up in my face. I shifted a little so I was snuggled up against him, moving our hands they so they were on my lap, and rested my head on his shoulder. I looked up as he looked down, and I could have sworn he was smiling.

"Uh…Kristina…" He was flustered. I smiled. It was working.

"Yeah Thomas?"

"You know how I said that…that my Christmas spirit was dead, and not being revived?"

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe it can be…I don't know. I've never been this happy on Christmas Eve. Usually, I just feel miserable, and can't wait for this whole season to be over, but now…"

We were looking into each other's eyes while he rambled on. This was the make it or break it decision. Did I want to take the ultimate chance? I decided that I did. As he kept rambling, I interrupted him by pressing my lips to his. For a few seconds, he didn't do anything, so I pulled back and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…it was…Sorry." It was all I could say. He didn't say anything. The sleigh pulled up in front of the bar and came to a stop. He got out and headed inside. I got the sleigh moving again when I heard someone calling my name. I didn't stop. I just kept going, not wanting to face him. I was such an idiot. He'd hate me now for sure. I had ruined everything, just to try and get the guy I loved. I should have known he wouldn't feel the same. I felt a few tears run down my face, but I just let them go. For once, I let myself be a heartbroken girl.

"Kristina! Wait!" Too much hurt. Maybe Thomas was right. Christmas was awful. I could see Thomas running beside the sleigh. He jumped and pulled himself back in. Before I could say anything, I felt his lips against mine again, putting a hand on the back of my neck, the other on the back of my head. I mimicked the motion, and kissed back. A few minutes later, he pulled away.

"You were right. Maybe Christmas isn't so bad. Maybe I just needed something to make it worth it."

"And…and I do that?"

"That and more, Kristina. That and more." He kissed me again.

"Merry Christmas Kristina."

"Merry Christmas Thomas."

**Alex and Juanita**

How did I know that Nat would need my help finding a gift for Rosalina? He is hopeless. After helping him, I got to work on my gift. I knew exactly what I was getting for Juanita. She was always freaking out about that one time we met Tony Hawk. She was so mad that she didn't get him to sign her board. I flipped through my phone. Yes! Still had the number!

"Mitchie Brusco."

"Hey Mitchie. Don't know if you remember me, but it's Alex Wolff."

"Course I remember you, Alex. We traded places. I nearly ruined your friends' bar mitzvah and you nearly ruined my rep as a pro skater."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Hey, I need a huge favor."

"Does it involve trading places again? Cause if so, no way."

"Easier than that. Don't know if you've heard, but Juanita and I are dating now."

"Dude, that's awesome! Kinda a shame, though. I had thought about maybe asking her out. But if she's yours, she yours. No hard feelings."

"Thanks dude. Well, I've got an idea of what I want to get her for Christmas. Do you think you could call Tony Hawk and ask a favor?"

"He owes me a few, so I guess I could use one to help you out. It is Christmas time, after all. What do you need?" I explained how simple my favor was. He said he'd call Hawk right now and let me know. It was an anxious twenty minutes. When my phone rang again, I quickly picked up.

"Dude, he said he'd do it. I told him where you guys are, and he told me to tell you to meet him at the skate park near you guys in two days."

"Sounds good. Thanks a million, Mitchie."

"Any time, dude. And Merry Christmas."

"Thanks! Same to you!" We both hung up. Two days later, I met with Tony Hawk and got what I needed done. I also got an autograph for myself, too. I mean, while he was there.

Christmas day, Juanita came over with the rest of the gang.

"Dude, can you believe this!? I can't find my board! Someone must have jacked it!" Oh yeah, did I mention I may have taken her board without her permission? Her foster mom gave me permission, but Juanita had no idea. Oh well.

"Oh really, cause a board that looks strangely like yours is under our tree." She ran into the main room and saw her board. She started hitting me in the arm.

"What were you thinking!? Taking my board and trying to give it back! You think that qualifies as a thoughtful gift?" I was actually laughing.

"Bet you can find that I improved your board. Just go look and give my poor arm a break." She stomped over to the tree. She started examining her board, and then gasped as she saw Tony Hawk's autograph on the underside. She looked at me, he jaw down.

"But…How did…this shouldn't…" I just smiled. She ran over to me, jumping into my arms and giving me a big hug and kiss.

"Merry Christmas Juanita."

"Merry Christmas Alex."

* * *

About an hour later, the rest of the band came over. Nat and Rosalina gave their tradition greeting, which was a hug and kiss. Kristina and Thomas came together, holding hands. Rosalina started squealing and demanding all the details from Kristina, while Nat patted Thomas on the back and congratulated him. Thomas noticed the locket around Nat's neck and commented on it. Nat smiled and told his own Christmas story.

As everyone wished everyone a Merry Christmas, the three couples in the room looked at their special person. The same thought went through all of their minds.

This was the best Christmas yet.

**Love it? Tell me. Hate it? Tell me. Want to see more random crap, like a monkey floating on a rocket ship out in space? Tell me! Seriously, I'd find a way to fit it in. My point is, there's a box right below here for a reason. You might as well use it while you're down here to tell me what you think. I love reading your reviews, even if you send me flames. I'll be inspired to work harder. Alright, I'm done with my whole review schpeel.**

**Oh, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**


End file.
